The Phoenix
by tatunette
Summary: - Pourquoi le sort de Stiles te tient-il tellement à cœur ? - Il est mon compagnon... - Ton... Quoi ? Attends ! QUOI ? Spoil jusqu'à 3x17


The Phoenix

Note : Bonjour/bonsoir. Voilà fort longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ici sur ff. Au gré d'une conversation sur Facebook, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de m'y remettre. Donc, petit clin d'oeil à Sterek-Moon, si tu passes par là.

C'est donc un pré Sterek (Désolée pour ceux qui comme moi, n'aiment pas trop ca...) écrit il y a déjà quelques temps.

Le titre n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec la fic, mais j'avais vraiment pas d'idée... C'est le titre d'une chanson que j'adore de Fall Out Boys.

Spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 17 de la saison 3. Ma vision du début de la 3b en sommes.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

x¤x¤

Il était parti pour mettre sa sœur en sécurité et aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de parler à sa mère. Oui, sa mère, morte, comme l'avait souligné Scott. Ça pouvait paraître fou, mais il y avait ce rituel... Peter l'avait aidé, mais pas vraiment de bonne grâce. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il continuait de faire ce qu'il lui demandait alors qu'il n'était plus un alpha. Peut-être un reste d'esprit de famille. A moins que ce soit plutôt de la culpabilité. Quoiqu'il en soit il avait laissé derrière lui son compagnon car il avait besoin d'effectuer ces taches au plus vite. A vrai dire, il pensait pouvoir rentrer plus rapidement. Mais Peter les avait fait attraper...

Il espérait retrouver Beacon Hills dans un calme provisoire, sauf que c'était tout sauf le cas. Il pensait que son compagnon serait en sécurité entouré de Scott, Isaac, Allison et Lydia. Même les jumeaux étaient restés dans le coin. Seulement Stiles était au plus mal... Là où il s'attendait à le voir au prise avec quelques cauchemars, il le trouvait en fait secoué par des terreurs nocturnes et possédé par un Nogitsune, sorte de démon japonais.

S'il avait su, au lieu de l'éviter et de coller au train de Scott toute la journée, il aurait passé plus de temps à veiller sur lui.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas été dans son loft en train de soigner ses blessures en compagnie de Scott suite à une explosion sur le toit de l'hôpital. Explosion orchestrée par son compagnon évidemment. Ils pouvaient cependant s'estimer heureux. Kira avait neutralisé le câble électrique qui menaçait tout le bâtiment avant qu'il ne fasse plus de victimes que son nouvel alpha et lui. Cette fille serait un atout indéniable dans une meute une fois qu'elle aurait un peu d'expérience.

Pendant que ses plaies se refermaient une à une, il digérait la double mauvaise nouvelle que McCall venait de lui apprendre. Non seulement Stiles était porté disparu, mais l'IRM qu'il avait passé un peu plus tôt avait confirmé ce que tout le monde redoutait : il était atteint de la même maladie que feue sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait sauvé sa sœur, il regrettait son statut d'alpha. Il avait conscience d'avoir été un mauvais chef de meute, il se reconnaissait tout un tas de mauvaises décisions et de problèmes de comportement, surtout au début, et il était beaucoup plus serein depuis qu'il était redevenu un bêta. Mais il ne pouvait plus mordre Stiles afin de le transformer dorénavant.

L'idée que Stiles devienne un loup garou ne l'avait jamais effleuré avant aujourd'hui. Il était fou de lui exactement comme il était, humain, parce qu'il était parfait pour lui ainsi. Cependant, il ne doutait pas que son compagnon serait forcément mieux en loup que mort...

Une chance pour lui, il se trouvait que le nouvel alpha du coin était le meilleur ami de son humain et qu'il avait promis de le mordre en cas de besoin.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le transformer, il fallait déjà le retrouver. Et pour le retrouver, encore fallait-il guérir.

- Pourquoi le sort de Stiles te tient-il tellement à cœur ?

La question le surprit bien qu'elle fut légitime. Il était presque tenté de redevenir le sourwolf qu'il avait été un temps. C'était tellement plus facile de grogner et froncer les sourcils que de répondre aux questions délicates. Pourtant, il prit une grande inspiration et ancra son regard dans celui de Scott et lui avoua dans un souffle :

- Il est mon compagnon...

Sa déclaration créa un blanc, un silence gêné, pour ne pas dire paniqué, d'un coté comme de l'autre.

- Ton... Quoi ? Attends ! QUOI ?

Derek ne sachant quoi répondre, s'abstint d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de fixer Scott de son regard perçant, attendant que le chemin se fasse dans son cerveau. Il avait bien conscience que c'était énorme comme nouvelle. Ça n'avait rien d'évident non plus. Il n'avait jamais rien laissé paraître de ses sentiments envers l'hyperactif. Pourtant à la seconde où il avait croisé son regard dans la réserve alors qu'ils cherchaient – sa sœur – l'inhalateur de Scott, il avait su. Son cœur avait cessé de battre juste pour remplir sa fonction primaire de pompe et avait commencé à s'agiter pour les beaux yeux noisettes de Stiles. Il ne vivait plus que pour lui depuis ce jour-là. Cependant il avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence. Le fils du shérif était encore jeune et à ce moment-là encore ignorant de son monde.

De plus, Derek avait érigé autour de lui une muraille invisible mais infranchissable. Car là où la destruction totale de sa famille et de son foyer l'avait laissé en pièces, la mort – par son oncle comateux – de Laura avait pour ainsi dire finit le travail. Il ne lui restait plus que la colère et l'indifférence comme tuteurs qui le maintenaient debout. Qui lui permettaient d'avancer.

Pour cette raison, c'est très lentement qu'il s'était laissé approcher par Stiles. Vraiment très lentement. Il s'était laissé allé à s'attacher à cette meute qu'il s'était créée sans trop y réfléchir. Juste parce qu'il avait besoin d'en reformer une. Juste parce que ces gamins perdus ne risquaient pas de le juger. Juste parce qu'il était de toute façon dix fois mieux que l'avenir qui se profilait devant eux.

Et il avait cru replonger dans un gouffre sans fond et définitif lorsque sa nouvelle famille avait explosé. Lorsqu'il avait été manipulé par la magie du Darach au point d'en oublier son ineffable amour pour son compagnon. Lorsqu'il avait laissé sa sœur, nouvellement retrouvée, au fin fond du Brésil, là où elle avait grandi depuis l'incendie. Lorsqu'il s'était fait kidnappé alors qu'il cherchait les reliques de sa mère.

Ce fut cependant un mal nécessaire qui lui apporta un bien inimaginable. Entrer en contact avec sa mère avait terminé d'abattre sa muraille. Il avait retrouvé un but dans la vie et il était plus apaisé que jamais. Plus calme et plus disponible. Pour Scott. Nouvel alpha et encore très jeune loup. Il avait des connaissance et des habilités qu'il se devait de lui transmettre.

Pour Stiles également, qu'il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à conquérir, dont il allait enfin pouvoir s'imprégner complètement. Et c'est avec ces idées en tête qu'il s'en était retourné vers l'alpha et son meilleur ami.

Derek fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Scott qui entama les travaux pour creuser une tranchée au milieu de son loft, en débutant une série de 'cent pas'. Et étant donné que l'idée d'un trou dans sa tanière lui plaisait seulement à moitié, il entreprit de l'arrêter en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. L'alpha fit volte face et se retint de justesse de lui mettre un pain. À la place, il explosa :

- Tu te fous de moi là en fait ? Stiles, ton compagnon ?!

Il s'apprêtait à lui faire la liste des fois où il l'avait rembarré, insulté, voire même frappé. Sauf que c'est une autre liste qui se forma dans son esprit. La façon qu'avait Derek de toujours écouter Stiles – sans en avoir l'air – de considérer ses idées, de le protéger aux dépends de sa propre vie. Et Stiles le lui rendait bien.

Le bêta n'avait rien répondu, lisant sur le visage de Scott l'évolution de ses pensées.

- Explique-moi, Derek.

C'était un ordre. Mais il aurait pu s'y soustraire s'il l'avait souhaité. Or il s'exécuta car il avait finalement besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Je vous ai senti sur mon territoire la première fois. Toi et ton odeur lupine toute fraîche, lui et son odeur … sucrée, tentante. Avant même de vous voir j'ai su que cette odeur, et la personne qui la portait, serait spéciale. Puis j'ai croisé son regard... Ça ne s'explique pas Scott. Ça se sent, ça se ressent. Ça se vit tout simplement. Tu pourrais avoir aimé cinquante personnes avant et avoir pensé les aimer toute ta vie lorsque tu croises ton compagnon... tout change. La perception du monde est juste... différente. Et la Terre se met à changer d'axe de rotation.

Comme Derek s'était tu, Scott se permit une question :

- Pourtant ça va faire deux ans. Et il ne s'est rien passé avec Stiles. Tu as même été amoureux du... de Jennifer.

- Je n'ai pas _vraiment_ été amoureux d'elle. Elle a contrôlé mon esprit pour me faire croire que je l'étais. Quand elle s'en est pris au Shérif et donc indirectement à Stiles, elle a créé une faille. J'étais toujours sous son emprise, mais mon loup a commencé à se rebeller. Les larmes de Stiles m'étaient... insupportables.

- Oui, mais... pourquoi n'avoir rien tenté avant ? Pourquoi être parti après ? Pourquoi ne pas juste être resté auprès de lui ?

- Je n'étais pas prêt. Et je te l'ai dit, j'avais besoin de parler à ma mère. Ma mère et alpha.

- Et maintenant, tu l'es ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne vas pas le faire souffrir ?

- J'en suis incapable. Tu ne sais rien sur les compagnons des loups, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas grand chose en effet. Stiles m'en a parlé une fois ou deux je crois. Mais je crois aussi que je n'écoutais pas vraiment. En fait il m'expliquait que Allison n'était pas ma compagne. Je pensais qu'il avait tors à cette époque.

Alors Derek estima qu'il était temps qu'il commence à transmettre son savoir à son nouvel alpha.

x¤x¤

Je n'ai pas écrit 'fin' car pour moi, ce OS pourrait avoir une suite. Un jour. Peut-être. Un gros, très gros peut-être.

Une petite review ?


End file.
